Jinichi Kōrimachi
|-| Main = | status =Alive | birthdate =April 28th | age = | gender =Male | height =7'5" | weight =243lbs | blood type =AB | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Land of Earth Iwagakure Gotashinsei Archipelago | previous affiliation = | occupation = Third Shōkage Shinobi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Ace Korimachi (Father) Miki Asano (Mother) Jinkyoji and Jinkeiji Korimachi (Sisters) Kan Korimachi (Grandfather) | clan = Rasen Clan | clanbranch = Kōrimachi Branch Asano Branch | rank = | classification = (Vile Sage) Kage | reg =202842 | academy =10 | chunin =12 | jonin =14 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = Dust Release | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | unique = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = Can absorb chakra Has synthetic left arm Can convert energy into chakra | nature = Earth Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Dust Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chimera Kata Chimera Sage Mode Chimera Songs Dust Release Body Flicker Technique Dust Release Chakra Mode Dust Clone Technique Dust Release: Annihilation of the Parallel World Dust Release: Conveyance of the Tethered World Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Dust Release: Dust Bowl Technique Dust Release: Ecophagy of the Abundant World Dust Release: Entanglement of the Quantum World Dust Release: Hyperdimensionality of the Spatial World Dust Release: Resurrection of the Lamented World Earth Release Chakra Mode Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Mutability Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Enclosing Technique Happi Benzaiten Hiding in Dust Technique Hiding in Surface Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Expanding Fire Stream Hiding in Surface Technique Sage Art: Eminent Chimera Mane Sage Art Dust Release: Gold-Wheel-Turning Sage King of the White Lotus Sutra Sage Art Dust Release: Thousand-Armed Perceiver of the World's Sounds Transcription Seal Transformation Technique Unsealing Technique Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Wave | weapons = | tools = }} |-| Project = |-| '''Jinichi Kōrimachi' (任一氷町, Kōrimachi Jinichi) is a member of the Rasen Clan's Kōrimachi and Asano Branches. He is the son of Ace Korimachi and Miki Asano and is the Third Shōkage (三代目v影, Sandaime Shōkage, Literally meaning: Third Plasma Shadow) of Yōshigakure, renowned for his use of his clan's Dust Release, leading to his moniker of Jinichi of the Black Dust (任一の黒塵, Kurojin no Jinichi). Background TBA Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Born into a Rasen Clan known for their extreme potential and talent for the arts of and battle itself, Jinichi possesses reserves on par with that of the Tailed Beast. Initially only having partial control over his chakra, Jinichi would avoid using certain techniques to avoid extreme collateral damage, either to himself, others of his surroundings. After learning how to properly control it and even mastering it years later, Jinichi is capable of utilizing several high level and highly taxing techniques without getting fatigued in the slightest. Whether this is due to his natural capabilities or reinforced physicality is unknown. Possessing a keen for chakra, at a young age, Jinichi was capable of sensing individuals from building to building at first. As he improved on his intense training provided by his father, it would eventually increase to the point that he could sense individuals across an entire village, even those that couldn't readily be seen. Having undergone almost 15 years worth of training under his Father at the Gotashinsei Archipelago, Jinichi trained to master Chimera Sage Mode and the Chimera Songs. His excessive usage of Cosmic Energy has further reinforced his physicality to utter extremes. Possessing great speed since birth, Jinichi is the fastest shinobi within his village, oftenbeing compared to Konoha's Yellow Flash. Jinichi's strength is immense enough to knock back Tailed Beast Balls of extreme speed and density with his bare fists. Body Modifications Having lost his left arm during an intense sparring match, Jinichi possesses a synthetic left arm composed of his special Particle Dust. Having mastered it since he originally lost his arm, he is able to drastically enhance the force of his physical blows and even Ninjutsu techniques by channeling the energy within it into them. By extension, because the arm is composed of his special Particle Dust, it grants Jinichi immunity to pain, while allowing him to block powerful techniques and even disrupt and nullify them in their entirety from simple contact or even . At will, he can alter the composition of his arm into any substance or compound at will to catch target's by surprise. Because of the composition of his arm, and his body's enhanced physicality following behind it, Jinichi can inscribe nearly innumerable seals and curse seals upon his person, allowing him to keep the upper hand by granting it additional functions and effects in battle. He's even been shown utilizing the Dust Release: Ecophagy of the Abundant World through it on a smaller scale without actively molding the chakra needed for the Dust Release, thus keeping his actions discrete. By altering the very particles around him, he can even manipulate a variety of forces, one such being itself, allowing him to create attractive and repulsive forces at will, forcibly keep the of Space-Time Ninjutsu or forcibly open portals within . Using his masterful control of the Dust Release, Jinichi has fortified his own body and mind from infiltration. Knowing Genjutsu is preferred form of combat for some shinobi, he has created ways to prevent others from infiltrating or subduing his mindscape. Such methods include halting foreign energies from permeating his person or hijacking and converting all foreign energy. This neutralizes it while also preventing it from being able to relay itself back to a target to give them information. Genjutsu is rendered ineffective, as Jinichi can control all the energy within his being at a subconscious level. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Jinichi is proficient in the , , , , and . Utilizing the Earth, Fire and Wind releases in tandem allows Jinichi to use the Dust Release, which can be used for a variety of purposes, though its mainly used to pulverize targets. His ability to manipulate particles with his Dust Release is so precise and extreme that he is capable of altering the speed of within a target's body, slowing down their movements and thought processes without the target being aware of it. Going a step further, he can even alter the molecular composition or kinetic energy of objects from simple contact or at a distance. Because his ability to manipulate particles is tailored to him very will, he is easily able to subconsciously destroy foreign agents that may enter his body, such as poisons, venom, and chakra. This also acts as a countermeasure to , as it keeps his chakra from being disrupted said chakra. Using his Dust Release in a free-form fashion akin to with the Dust Release: Ecophagy of the Abundant World, Jinichi becomes a constantly excessive threat and unbelievably dangerous. Flowing the energy around him, it will systematically break down anything it touches by default, allowing him to consume anything that might come his way, even . By inverting the mass of his dust particles, Jinichi can even counter space-time ninjutsu by keeping their dimensional voids open or distorting them. By altering its characteristics with other techniques, he is capable of bypassing the opposition, transmutate objects or even annihilating them by turning them into a bomb. After becoming Tsuchikage, Jinichi wanted to better protect his village from those seeking to infiltrate so he created the Dust Release: Dust Bowl Technique. This allowed him to secrete dust that he commanded to flow around the outskirts of the village. Not only providing a dust storm appearance, it allows Jinichi to detect individuals that enter and leave the village and even identify them based on their unique molecular makeup. Wounds sustained by targets within the technique while it is active can't be healed by any means until the technique is deactivated or they exit its range of influence. By modifying the nature of the nature of the cloud with chakra, it can be made to intercept, confine, attack or destroy intruders and incoming techniques that pose danger or threat to the village. Similar to other barrier ninjutsu, it can be reinforced to adapt to threats or modified to prevent entry altogether. Currently, there is no way to bypass the technique other than through the Tsuchikage himself. Through the Hiding in Dust Technique, Jinichi can swiftly convert himself or others into particles, as well as blend in with and pass through objects. He can also utilize the technique to phase through matter, allowing him to avoid attacks and surprise attack targets at blinding speeds. Through the Dust Release: Conveyance of the Tethered World, Jinichi can instantaneously to any desired location or target, using particles and even energy itself as an anchor by which to achieve the feat. By coming into contact with people or objects, or with them from a distance, Jinichi can teleport himself or others to and from any other object at will, though it requires longer synchronization for larger objects. By combining with with his Dust Release, Jinichi can actively seal away objects into the very particles he controls in combat. Jinichi's prowess with the Dust Release is both intricate and extreme enough to allow him to see and sense on the molecular level. Using both in unison, he can spontaneously alter and add by inscribing them upon his dust particles for a variety of effects without the use of hand seals, which could possibly give away his actions. Using the same method, he can protect himself from seals by them from his personal space instantaneously. This allows Jinichi to effectively protect himself from fuinjutsu by outright destroying them, or countering them with an appropriate counter seal generated nigh-instantly. Jinichi has displayed the ability to vastly empower himself and his techniques via the Dust Release Chakra Mode... Utilizing the Dust Release Chakra Mode, Jinichi's physical attributes are pushed into a league of their own... The Particle Dust Jinichi uses is usually kept in the form of , which is 1.5 times harder than . Taijutsu Having been raised by parents well adept in war, was one of the first types taught to Jinichi. Mixing his dust prowess with his Taijutsu, Jinichi has been shown to actively and passively change the landscape according to his will while exchanging blows in order to throw off a target's footing and perception during battle. This includes everything from changing the terrain itself or its properties to creating weapons and launching them to the fly to intercept a target's actions with attacks and defences of his own. Such intricate manuavers allows him to even spontaneously lock a target's limbs in place, completely throwing off their combat potential. Jinichi has been shown actively transmutating materials into other substances in the heat of battle and even changing the properties of the very surfaces and areas his targets are standing on or within. He has even been known to directly alter pressure, gravity, temperature and even the light around him to devastating effect. Such methods include preventing light from entering the eyes of his opponent, rendering the blind, even going as far as preventing dojutsu from seeing chakra. Other methods include creating Sonic booms near targets or increasing gravities influence on them. Sensory Senjutsu Following in his fathers footsteps, Jinichi was trained at the Gotashinsei Archipelago in the art of under Honami, the Great Chimera Sage, and his father. Utilizing Vile Energy, Jinichi can instantaneously enter Chimera Sage Mode with but a mere thought. This allows him to vastly amplify the power and attributes of all of his techniques, as well as grant himself access to techniques of much higher caliber. Trivia *Jinichi (任一) means "Appointed One". Category:Characters Category:Jonin